Son Of Darkness
by fallenangelicwolf
Summary: The War with the giants has been over for 15 years. No giants or titans causing problems in till the day Keeran shows up to camp. It turns out hes a son of Darkness. Now Zeus wants to kill him before he proves a threat. Now Keeran must prevent a war between his father and the gods. How can one person stop a war like this? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A mothers gift

Erebus sat in the waiting room. He couldn't believe he was going to have a demigod child. Unlike the Greeks he didn't need demigods to keep himself from fading. After all he was a son of Chaos fading was unlikely. His power came from darkness itself but her he was waiting in a mortal hospital for the women carrying his child to give birth. Thats when he sense their presence his siblings Tartarus, Gaia and Nyx. They all had taken mortal forms to come here. "How is she brother?" Tartarus asked me. He was in a suit ironically it was black with a red undershirt and tie. "From what the mortals said she is having complications." I hated how powerless I couldn't do much. My powers weren't the best at healing.

"What do you mean complications?!" It was Nyx she had a young face she looked about 21 to a mortal. Though she was almost as old as this planet. "They can't keep both hearts steady." I answered it flatly after all Nyx wasn't a fan of mortals. She never had been a fan of them. Crap Nyx believed the politics of the lower gods was beneath her. Mortals well they were like ants to a dragon to her. "O Chaos those mortals are in the way!" I watched as Nyx stormed off to the room changing her outfit to that of a mortal doctors. "What just happened?"

Gaia looked at me and smiled. "Are sister is the best at healing magic of the four of us. I believe shes going to go and help." Gaia was wearing a green dress it changed colors of different earthy green colors. While she was at war with the Greeks at the moment she spending a great deal of power to be here. In my time of need. "How is the war going sister?" I asked to be polate we didn't get along well. I also knew her and Nyx weren't on good terms since Nemesis had sided with the Greeks. Nyx didn't like Gaia's threat to her child. "O i'm confident that I will be victorious. I can afford to take a day off to be at the birth of my?"

I just laughed at my sister. While true she had the power to take down the Greeks she underestimated them to much. "You will be having a mortal nephew if you must know. That's when i looked at the door to see all my children. Both biological and adopted come into the room. (If your wondering all of Nyx's children call me father) When they all saw Gaia and Tartarus they froze.

Lucky Nyx walked out then and their. "Erebus you may go back." I saw the look on her face. I head back. Their laid Maria as she held are son. She looked tired and weak. Maria looked at me and smiled. "I named him Keeran. What do you think of him my love?" She handed me Keeran I looked at my son. His skin was a pale white. When his eyes opened they were a golden color. Looking at Maria I said swore the most binding othe any being could. "I swear on Chaos and Styx to grant you one wish." I felt the binding of the oath as it took root. Since i swore on my Mothers name and Styx their was no breaking it. She looked at me and i knew then that Maria was going to die. This gave her the chance to become a god. "I wish for you to love are son." She said it with a smile. I held my son in my arms close as i could.

I sat their for an hour. Just giving her comfort then that Thanatos walked in. "Father im sorry but i must do my duty." I saw the tears in his face. Thanatos while he did his job there were some mortals he didn't want to take when he had to. I nodded. She was asleep. I watched Thanatos pick her soul up gently holding her like a child. Then he walked out carrying her off. I then looked at Keeran. "I promise no matter what you do in life i will always have pride in you and love you." I placed my son in a safe area and left. I would watch over him from afar as i had to. When i returned to my home Mother was waiting for me. "Come my son it is okay to weep." I ran into my mothers arms and cried as a child. With my mother holding me.

Authors Notes. So ima be working on this story please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Awakening

Authors Notes: So im working on this. I dont own anything except my charcter PCJ owner owns all things. And the gods well their gods they own themselves. If you have any Ideas for other halfbloods let me know heres what you need.

Godly parent

Eye color

Personality

Elemental power or other depending on parent.

Hight weight and sexuality is up to u if you want to include it.

Have you ever thought you were crazy? Then to find out that instead of being crazy your really just a demigod? No well lucky freakin you! It all happened at the high school dance. Yeah im one of those freaky smart 13 year olds. Anyways back to the School dance.

I was with my cousin Michael he was a Senior. "Come on little cousin. Why not come and dance with one of the girls?" Michael was an ultra pretty boy. Dirty blonde hair with these crystal blue eyes. Bronze tan at that he was the head captain of the football team so he was ultra popular as well. "Nah go dance with your friends i'm fine in this dark little corner of mine." I smiled at him waving him ahead. He walked away reluctantly. I watched them all dance. It was kinda dark in here what i liked. The rave lights were awesome. I watched everyone dance. Tell someone sat next to me.

Looking over it was Tony another guy on the Football team. "So Keeran why you sitting here?" Tony was a Sophomore so he could talk to me. I was just a Freshmen mind you more because my grandmother refuse to allow me to skip to many grades. "No reason man. I just not much of a dancer." He looked at me then before i know it he's dragging me to the dance floor. He started dancing with me. Tony had this smile on his face. These see thru brown eyes look directly into me Golden colored eyes. I could feel the heat of his body. Then he whispered in my ear. "Can't dance my ass. You just dont like showing up people." He started laughing then. When the song stopped i pulled away to go to my corner. Tony and Michael followed me.

"So it wasn't a girl you wanted to dance with but a boy? Man why didn't you tell me! I could of gotten you a Senior!" With his humor it was nice and all but Tony had just smiled but then i got this chill. Chills meant something bad was going to happen. Thats when all the lights blew out. I could see in the dark perfectly. Looking around I saw something. Red eyes and could hear growling. This huge dog was approaching me. "Tony get Keeran out of here." Michael was staring at the dog. "Dude why just a black out." That's when the dog howled and started running at us. "KEERAN RUN!" I felt Tony grab me and start dragging me outside as Michael tackled the dog. "TONY STOP WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Thats when he picked me up and carried me caveman style outside. When we were outside I could hear the screams.

Tony kept carrying me getting as far as he could from the gym he could. He then put me down. I could see in the dark perfectly so I knew we were in the fields of the high school. "Keeran who are your parent?" Tony stood in front of me looking around. "What do you mean?" I could hear growling the 5 more of those dogs with red eyes appeared. Tony looked around then started muttering something. "IGNIS GLACIES" With those one of the dogs starting howling in pain as it froze then turned to a gold powdery stuff. Then the others attacked.

I watched helpless as Tony fought them throwing words i couldn't understand killing each of the dogs tell one pulled him down. "TONY!" I couldn't do any! "WHY AM I SO WEAK! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS PROTECT ME!" I felt this power building up with in me. A sharp pain shot out from my back. I then looked at the dog as it was about to make that killing strike. I screamed at it. Then something amazing happened. Darkness came out of me and attacked the dog. It tried running but the Darkness wouldn't let it escape. The remaining dogs tried to run as well but the Darkness got all of them. It crushed them I saw the gold dust fade away into the winds. I ran to Tony's side.

Their was some blood but nothing fatal just some scratches. Though he seemed in some pain. "Dude you have wings!" I had this questioning look on my face so he turned my head. I first noticed that my pale white skin was revealed all over then i saw them. Black wing sprouted from my back. They were pitch black like my hair but they had golden tips like my eyes. What the? "Keeran!" Michael came running up for looking unharmed. He stopped and stared at me. He was looking behind me. There stood a man in a black shirt with black pants. His wings were blacker than mine barely seeable but his eyes were golden. In his hand was this spear. He looked at all of us and then smiled. Turning around he spread his wings and flew off. Tony and Michael looked at each other. "Who was that?" Tony asked. Looking at Michael. "No idea you're the halfblood man you should know." I looked at them both.

"Halfblood?" I looked at them both then felt dizzy. Next thing i knew i was falling forward. They both rushed to me last thing i remembered before complete darkness was their worried faces and being lifted then no more i knew.

Authores Notes. Review so i can get some imspraction to write more


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

War

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Olympics Throne Room*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES STILL ALIVE!" A voice bomb as thunder cracked across the sky. Looking around i was in this gold temple place with a 13 thrones. This guy (who was like 25 feet tall) with white hair and these stormy blue eyes was yelling at another man with this pale skin dark eyes and cruel look to his face. "As i said brother hes still alive. Another child a son of Hecate saved him." The first man started to pace around. He then looked around the room i noticed several people in the room. Thats when a women spoke up.

"Father do you believe this is wise? It could lead to a war that were not prepared for." The women who spoke was in some weird armor and an owl on her shoulders. The man looked at her. "Athena the boy is a threat! We can't let him live." Athena? Wasn't that a greek god? "Didn't you say the same thing about my son Zeus?" This guy in a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks asked. Wait a minute Zeus? Right then things at scary though.

The room darken to the point only the flames in the center had any light come out. I could see perfectly well but then this dude just appeared from well the darkness. "You would threaten my son Zeus?" The figure was shirtless and what could i say the dude was built. I don't mean large or anything but he was ripped. No body fat type of guy. He had this wicked looking bladed. It looked designed to basically rip your guts out. Looking at him he had these black wings. They reminded me of the comforting type dark places but at the same time made him terrifying. Now his face was strange. You know every person that you can think of that scares you when mad angry or just you know horror movie? Yeah everything on his face was like that shifting between them. Except his eyes where this golden color that made me feel looked after. All the people in the room froze. Then in a split second Zeus throw a lightning bolt at the guy. He just caught it like nothing happened.

"Really Zeus? Did you think this play thing could hurt me? Did you believe me to be Gaia?" The man was mocking Zeus. Then he was blasted by a guy with a Trident. The guy brushed the damage off like it was a fly. "Poseidon that kinda hurt just a little bit. Now is it my turn?" The next thing i saw the guy was in Zeus face grabbed him slamming him into the ground. When the others reacted shadow thing appeared and kept them at bay. "If you want war you have it." After that everything started to go black again.

I sat up with a start. Looking around i saw i was in my room. Undressed only in my boxer briefs. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO UNDRESSED ME!" I looked around not seeing anyone. Mumbling to myself about some freaky pervert. I decided to get dress then head down stairs and see my grandmother. When i got to the living room i noticed the fire was going with Grams sitting in her chair. "Hey Grams." I sat down across from her. She looked at me with this mixed look of love and sadness.

"Meho its time." I looked questionably. She had a backpack in front of her. "There's your favorite dessert in here. Along with some spare clothing. Your mothers necklace. A book for your to read. I even made sure to leave you ten grand so you can buy food. I know they'll keep you safe but but" Then my grandma started crying front of me. I was mixed my Grams was kicking me out but why? "Grams what's wrong?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Then pulled me into a huge. "O meho you're all i had left of her." She looked me dead in the eyes. "Listen you must keep running till you get to the camp! No matter what you hear do not look back." Grams started pushing me out the house. I saw Tony outside waiting for me. Then we heard this roar. It shock the ground. The glass shattered. "Antonio take him!" She pushed me into his arms. "RUN BOTH OF YOU! DO NOT LOOK BACK!" Tony started dragging me to the street. I heard the roar again looking back.

I saw a monster. It had only bones and this green fire. Red eyes it looked at my Grams who i then noticed was different. She was young this time but i could still tell it was my Grams. She had this flowing black hair dark bronze skin with these old Tribal marking covering her arms and body. It was in the old Nahuatl language. Something i was taught young. "Servant of the Cihuateteo you will not have my grandson! Tlaltecuhtli tonight i return to you but give me the strength to protect my grandson!" I then watched as the earth shock it was as if the earth attacked the beast wrecking it bone body tearing it apart. And then i saw the earth swallow them both. "GRANMA!" I saw for one last moment as my grandmother turned around and mouth "I love you."

I don't know how long we kept running. It felt like hours but we were in the woods at last. Tony kept looking at me. I just felt hollow the women who raised me went down in battle against some beast undead dragon thing. It was then we saw a fire. At the camp sat a little girl. She was tending the flames. As we approached she nodded her head at us. Tony just ignored the girled. "Where are we heading to?" I asked Tony. He sat across from me trying to stay warm by the fire.

"Where going to camp halfblood." It was then that my life got worse and more interesting.

Authors Notes: So please review and everything.


End file.
